Fyra
{FROM THE QUEEN} Fyra is the place of Raves. It is where red-heads rule and literally are hot-heads. We are the ones who wield the Eternal Flame. We do have a magic school, a Citizen System, and a very strict security system {yes, I know Jack, we'll get there later}. Many things are confidential, but we can tell you that we are the ones who provide all the weaponry and tech. We have a hierarchy,(with yours truly as Queen), and the most perfect set of gods. We are the Ravers. We are the Fighters. We are the Eternal Flame. LONG LIVE THE FLAME! Religion We have two gods and one goddess. They are Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, and Ke$ha. Adam is the King of Goth, Ke$ha is the Queen of Neon, and Tommy Joe is the King of Makeup. We follow the religion Musicia, the worship of music. For one week at the end of every month we have a rave. We paly trance music, dance, sing, and watch performances performed by The Almighty Trio. This is the time for celebrating being red-heads. It is a time to celebrate being different from every other culture. We do allow outsiders to come and watch and maybe even participate if they so wish, but thay must not, under any circumstances, ruin the party. If they mess up, they have no protection from their own country(for more info please see under the section "Immigrants") and will be sentenced to death by the flame. Social Structure We use a caste system of sorts, except everyone is equal. We use it to simply organize the people so it is much easier for the country to run. Everyone has a place, and 99.99% of the people are happy with thair place, the rest llearn after a certain amount of time why they were palced there and come to love and be content with where they are. Anyhow, the following are the castes and the amount of people in that caste: Warriors: 1,557,389 Ravers: 2,610,004 Smiths: 2,995,045 Common People: 3,756,543 Economy We have a trade economy because currency is too much too keep up with and we might burn and/or melt it. We even trade with other countries because our entire country is covered in buildings and cement, so it's pretty impossible to grow food. The following are countries that we trade(d) with: Ninjaduck Island (1590-present): we export weapons when needed and have signed the Peace Accords that bind us to peace with their country. They import all colors of Glitter Dragons except for green for the Warriors and food for the people such as apples and beef. Owl City (1783-present): They give us fish and needed ore for weaponry and we give them weapons City of Glass (1684-2880kills all) -City of Iron(2990-present): They give us food as long as we don't declare war upon them. Races The two most vague groups are Magical and Non-Magical, then they are split into even smaller groups: Non-Magical: Ravers;Common people; Smiths Magical: Warriors;Smiths;Ravers Magic School It's name is School of the Eternal Flame, andit has the highest of standards. Very few Fyrians can ever get in, less than ten percent. Even fewer outsiders ever get in, so itn is a special occasion for any outsider to be even considered. First the outsider must be tested against the students in their own country and come out in the top ten(first place gets invited personally),then they must be reccomened by their principle/headmaster who will escort them if they do get invited, then they must be tested to see if they can even withstand the power of the Fyre.Also, they must know numerous spells and be somewhat familiar If they pass all these obstacles, then they may enter the school. But it doesn't get any easier, they must behave at all times. First they have a warning if it's minor enough, then banish them the second time. They are essentially representing their country whilr they are there, and it is not their right to be there, it is a privilage. Plants We only have a few plants, for only a few can survive the heat of our amazingness. We only have four plants that are native to our land, and they are each put to use in some way shape or form. Snapdrakons: they are red orange and yellow, and their nectar is used to make Fyre Bombs to whipe out a good twenty thousand people. They also breath fire, and ahve a mind of their own unfortunatly. One burnt my niece's doll the other day..... Fire Berries: they are used in pastries and thrown into fire to change the color depending on how much you put in. The Fire Berry Bonfires are ''quite spectacular. Heavens's Wrath: This plant is a poisonous vine that that grow on the top of buildings. They're not poisonous to us, but they are to everyone else, that's why we use it in weaponry and rub it on our blades before battle, and fill our grenades with them so that we can blow stuff up ''and poison people! Black Roses: These are for girls going to the Religious Rave. They wear these to signify that they are with someone if they wear it behind they're right ear, and that they're single if they wear it behind they're left. Also, they have no thorns, so no blood.